


Metamorphous - Jack's thoguhts

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Jack has thoughts about Sam as she lays dying.





	Metamorphous - Jack's thoguhts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JackGywer for your awesome cover art!!

[](http://www.directupload.net)

I watched you as you watched him and I knew the thoughts that crossed your mind. I wanted so bad to tell you that you were going to be ok, that I would never let anything hurt you. But I couldn't get the words to come pass the lump in my throat. I wanted so bad to show you that I would protect you but I felt so lost, so stupid because I knew that there was actually nothing I could do to help you.  
I told you to lay down, get some rest. You looked so hot and tired. Your body was being consumed by evilness that had been done to it and I knew that time was so short. You obeyed but instead of laying down, you came closer and rested your head upon my shoulder. Oh God, how I wanted to haul you into my lap and hold you tight against me and take all the bad out of you.  
We watched as his body turned to liquid in front of us and we knew that time was running out. I had to save you, I had to stop this from happening to you even if it meant getting myself killed. I begged the people of the planet to listen to me, to hear what I was saying and to read her mind. If they could read ours, they could read hers and see the evil she was doing to them.  
Finally, after it seemed all hope for you might be gone, they gave in. They listened to me and read her mind but then they destroyed her before she could help you. I was so scared that my only hope for you was gone but it wasn't. They knew what to do, so with hope pounding through my heart I picked you up and running, carried you to the machine and laid you in it.  
I watched and prayed that you would be healed, that you would be once again, my Carter. You opened your eyes and I saw the life shining through the blue sapphires and I knew – you weren't completely healed but you were on the mend. And soon, you would once again be talking about all the scientific jumbo that gets me confused but I loved because it means you are spending all your time with just me. And every moment that I can count as you spending with me, is one moment closer to being alive for me.


End file.
